


Settling In

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Just how did a curator at the British Museum wind up as a high school librarian in Sunnydale?





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Summer of Giles. This is set pre-Season One.

_Yeah, he just started. He was a curator at some British museum, or, or The British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything, and he brought all of these historical volumes and biographies, and I am the single dullest person alive?_

* * * 

Rupert Giles is a little perplexed at the back story that the Council had given him. In fact he had argued with Quentin prior to leaving London that having a back story as being a curator at The British Museum who was now satisfied with being a librarian in some small town in California didn't make sense. Rupert had argued that a back story like that would make sense if he was going to work for one of the more prestigious colleges or universities but Quentin had remained firmed. Rupert may have accused him of being stubborn and obstinate in his determination to ensure that he failed as an active Watcher. 

* * * 

"I understand that you feel that I am the wrong choice for this Slayer or _any_ Slayer but you were outvoted," Rupert had argued. 

" _This_ has nothing to do with the history that has been developed for you." 

Quentin's tone of voice had been dismissive of him. And Rupert wasn't sure how to make the older man understand that no one was going to buy the story that a curator at one of the most prestigious museums would be willing to take a heavy pay cut to toil away at a high school library in the middle of nowhere. Rupert decided that instead of trying to speak in circles, the only way to make Quentin understand was to be blunt. 

"No one is going to believe that a museum curator at one of the most prestigious institutions in the world would suddenly quit to become a high school library," Rupert argued. "I've looked into this school, their academic record is dismal." 

Quentin heavily sighed. "Look old man, this is all that we have on such short notice, perhaps if Merrick was still alive, things would be different but as it were, we need you there now and we don't have time trying to create a back story for you that would be plausible." 

Rupert does his best not to take umbrage at Quentin's patronizing tone. Before he can argue more, Quentin interrupts him. 

"Anyhow it's a done deal. I've already sent the paperwork on to the school, they've hired you," Quentin says with a malicious smirk. "Aren't you supposed to be charming?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rupert asks. 

It had been raised in the discussion about whether he was fit to be the current Slayer's Watcher was that he was rather charming and that he could put her mother's mind at ease if necessary. Quentin's smirk becomes wider and even more cruel, a sure sign that he has done all that he can to jeopardize Rupert's success. 

"Well surely someone such as yourself could come with a delightful story as to why you left the museum. Or do I need to create that for you as well?"

Rupert can only imagine what type of scandal Quentin would make up if given the chance. He shakes his head in denial. Perhaps they would believe that he's decided to take a working sabbatical. 

"Then if we're finally in agreement, shouldn't you oversee the materials that you will be taking with you? Roger's boy is a rather over-eager, annoying pup. He seems rather put out that his Daddy couldn't buy him the role. I wouldn't put it past the boy to try to undermine you."

Rupert mumbles a goodbye, all at once grateful to be leaving the cloying politics of the Council behind him. Quentin merely waves him away as if Rupert was lesser than him. 

* * * 

Principal Flutie was a tired, over-worked man who didn't really care about Rupert's collection of books or about his supposed history as a curator or even why he had decided to leave a prestigious posting, instead he was just grateful that someone wanted to work at the school. Flutie had looked horrified when he had let it slip that the position wasn't a very lucky one. Rupert had pretended to misunderstand the flustered man and he had been grateful when Flutie had left him to it. 

Vice Principal Snyder was a different matter. The repugnant man had come sniffing about the library and had made some comments about the collection of books that Rupert had brought with him. For a moment or two, Rupert had been worried that Snyder was going to continue to question everything about him and his collection of rather esoteric books until Flutie had stopped by the library again to bring Rupert some important paperwork pertaining to his employment. 

The two men couldn't be more different if they had tried. And to be honest, Rupert wasn't sure if he quite liked either of them. Both of them seemed to sense that there was something different about Sunnydale yet neither seemed to care. Rupert suspected that they'd both rather pretend that the town - and to a lesser extent - the school was just troubled by gangs of unruly teenagers or bikers high on some drug or other. The town's one and only newspaper hadn't been a font of knowledge. He had been able to piece things together after he figured out the code that the newspaper used to describe the monster attacks. 

* * * 

"What I can't figure out is why someone such as yourself would want to work at a school like Sunnydale High?" Vice Principal Snyder had sneered at Rupert. 

Before Rupert could even attempt to explain, Snyder had picked up a few books and read off the titles. 

"Rather odd books that you have here. Do you really think that the students need to be exposed to the _Malleus Maleficarum_?" 

Rupert was about to tell the unpleasant man in front of him that whilst he was hired to be the librarian it was with the knowledge of the school board that he was on a working sabbatical that his employment with the school would be at best three or four years before he would return back to England to publish a paper. 

"You do realize that Sunnydale High as a _reputation_ of sorts," Snyder had murmured as he had dropped the priceless set of books onto the table. "One that you shouldn't encourage with your esoteric books." 

"Ah Mr Giles, I have that paperwork that I'd mentioned earlier," Flutie had announced as he had entered the library. "I hope that you're settling in well." 

"Principal Flutie, I was just asking our newest faculty member about his books and whether this collection should be housed here." 

Flutie clearly looks exasperated. 

"Mr Snyder," Flutie tiredly says. "I believe we've already discussed this and Mr Giles is bringing in quite a bit of funding. If he wants to host his collection here, that is fine by me." 

"Very well, Mr Flutie but I can assure you if I catch one whiff of trouble because of _this_ collection, I will be taking this up as far as I can," Snyder replies with another sneer. 

"Of course, that is your choice to do so." 

Snyder had left and Flutie had rolled his eyes at the antics of the other man. He had given Rupert the necessary paperwork and then he had left. 

 

((END))


End file.
